The Girl Who Could Remember the Silence
by allthingsafangirldreams
Summary: Set after the Day of the Doctor. Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor and Clara follow a signal that leads them to a small town just outside of Washington D.C. There they find hundreds of the Silence, and something even stranger a girl who can remember every encounter she's had with the Silence
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: A Journal **

**This journal is property of: **_**Emma Jackson**_

_**Notes: **__No one believes me but I know what I saw. There are creatures that are everywhere, all those time people forget what they're going to say or forgot how they got a cut on their knee. But I'm the only one who can remember them. I am writing this so that when people call me crazy and weird, I'll know differently. _

_**12/21/06**_

___I saw them again today, well everyone saw them, but I was the only one who seemed to remember them. It just walked into the class room, the teacher stood in shock, some kids started whimpering, but I didn't, I had seen them before. Then, it just left and everyone got that same look on their faces as they always do when they look away from the creature. Once again I was the only one who would remember._

_**10/4/10**_

_ The creatures are still here if anything they've multiplied. I've given them a name now, I call them: The Forgotten. My Mom's started taken me to a psychiatrist, after I wrote my school paper on them. Everyone thinks I'm crazy except for one person: my best friend Alex Waters. Alex was the only one who didn't think I had gone completely insane. Then again he was obsessed with sci-fi and aliens. One day, I will show all the people who ever doubted me that the creatures exist, and that someday will be soon. _


	2. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later**

Emma

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

The wonderful sound of her alarm clock sounded just as she enjoying her dream about a knight in shining armor and snapped her back into reality. Half-awake Emma wacked her alarm clock thankful that it was at least Friday. Friday which meant wearing her Band warm-ups and eating pizza after school before the football game.

Rolling out of bed she went down stairs ate breakfast and went through her normal Friday routine. She backed her school bag and then her color guard bag and specially straitened her normally frizzy brown hair. _Hair. Check. Warm-ups. Check. Makeup and Hair Bag. Check. Schoolbag with a thousand assignments. Check. _It seemed that it was going to be a normal Friday, but at that moment she couldn't have been more wrong.

Clara

Clara was waiting for the Doctor. Ironic, because the Doctor couldn't wait for anyone or anything for longer than a couple minutes. A minute later he walked into the TARDIS with something on his face that she hadn't seen in a while: Hope.

"Well someone seems to be in a better mood." She said

"I am" was all he said back

"Thanks for being specific."

"Clara Oswald you have just re written my fate, there is now a chance of even the slightest, that Gallifrey is still out there, and because of that you've given me and my planet, hope."

"Well I'm glad I could-"

She was interrupted by a sudden blaring siren that had gone off. The screen flashed read and said something in what she guessed was Gallifreyan.

"What! No! I can't be…" the Doctor had started muttering to himself

"Doctor, what is it?"

"It's the Silence."

"The WHAT!"

"It's an alien race, you see them but as soon as you turn away you forget you've encountered them. But there shouldn't be this many of them!"

"And why is that exactly?" she questioned

"It's a long story involving tally marks and the NASA moon landing!"

Clara, knowing the doctor decided to question it.

"HA HA! I've locked onto the trail!"

"So where are we going?!"

"Just right out of Washington D.C.! That's where the signal is strongest!"

Switches and levers were pulled and the TARDIS shock around and the Doctor Shouting his famous GERONIMO!


	3. Not A Normal School Day

**AN: Sorry guys this is going to be a sort of slow chapter. Stay with me here it will get more interesting. Please Please PLEASE review I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so far and what you want to see happen. **

**A Not So Normal Friday**

Emma

The Band Room is the one place in this school that Emma liked. The one place where geeks could be geeks and girls could talk about how hot this fictional character is and whatnot, and no one cared. She stuffed her non-schoolbag in the locker she shared with a couple other girls. When she shut the door she was face to face with an alien mask. Considering this happened on a nearly daily basis, she didn't even flinch.

"I know it's you, Alex." She said starring at the mask.

"C'mon you couldn't act even slightly scared!" He said, pulling off the mask.

Alex Waters had been her best friend since she was 12. Alex being obsessed with aliens, and Emma and her Forgotten creatures, they became fast friends. Since freshman year everyone would always make jokes about how they should get together and they never did (seriously is it a crime to have a best friend whose a guy). But since the start of the year, their junior year, she had had thoughts that said otherwise. She decided against it though, afraid to lose one of her best friends.

"I did, when you first wore it in 7th grade."

"OK, fine. Bell's about to ring, shall I walk you to class." He joked

"You shall."

Walking and talking on our way to class we saw one of the creatures Alex immediately forgot once he turned away and the Forgotten disappeared.

"Sorry I lost my train of thought." He always said that

"Did you see that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"See what?" He paused and got an annoyed look on his face. "Emma, this isn't about your fake creatures again is it?"

"Yes it is and it's not fake!"

"How are they not fake, you have no proof at all!"

"OK, and that makes aliens real?"

"Yes."

"No it doesn't. What you call 'proof' is a bunch of fake photos that are obviously Photo Shopped!"

They were both shouting now.

"It's not fake! You'll see Emma, I'll prove to you that aliens exist!"

"In your dreams Alex! In Your Dreams!" she yelled as she stomped of to class.

Like any normal day, classes consisted of lecture, notes, and more assignments. It wasn't until the final bell that Emma was happy to stay after school. Pizza and video games on the old TV in the Band Room was the only time Emma felt at peace. By 6:30, everyone was set to perform and at 7 they were in the stands.

All was going fine for the first part of the game. She sat in the stands in her usual spot next to Alex, who had apologized to her in their History class. As usual pep songs played until right before half time when they went down to perform. The late October air was warmer than had been all week so it wasn't as horrible as everyone was expecting. The people in the stands clapped some except for the part where the Band parents sat.

After being dismissed we were able to have our third quarter break. The only time we could relax. As well as stop playing the fight song so many times that half the crowd wanted to throw food at us.

That was when she saw one of the god awful Forgotten creatures. It was standing on the edge of a wooded section that lined the football field.

"You're coming with me." She whispered to Alex.

"Why?"

"Just come on!" I told him as a grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him along.

"Where are you taking- OH MY GOD WHAT-"

"Keep your voice down." She told him.

_"IS THAT THING?!" _He finished

"It's the creature I'm always talking about."

That was when the Forgotten started retreating back into the woods.

"C'mon let's follow it."

"Why?"

"Because I finally want some answers." She said as she followed it into the woods.

"Why am I friends with you again?" He said as he followed her

"Because I'm awesome. Now shush."

It was then the Forgotten turned around and for the first time spoke in a voice that would haunt her forever.

"_You have angered the Silence!"_

"The WHAT!?" Emma said shocked

"_You have angered the Silence." _It repeated. "_You shall be erased"_

"Um yeah, I don't like the sound of that." Alex said frozen in shock and fear

Electricity sprung from the hands of the creature and for the first time in forever Emma creamed at the top of her lungs.


	4. Doctor WHAT

**Doctor WHAT**

Eleven

Not long after the TARDIS had locked on to the signal, they had landed. Well, more like crashed, in the middle of the woods.

"When and where are we?" Clara asked him.

"Small Town, Virginia USA, 2014."

"No way there's a place called Small Town."

"Here, look for yourself." Turning her so she was looking at one of the TARDIS monitors.

Sure enough the screen showed a dot on a map of Northern Virginia, was an actual place named Small Town.

"Well, OK, so what are we doing here?"

"There is an abnormally large trace of Silence activity and were going to figure it out." He said as he started to exit.

The door had barely closed when they heard someone scream. Immediately they both started running, getting hit with several branches on the way. When they found the source of the scream, they could see where they were. The two kids who were there a boy and girl, siblings most likely, were both obviously high school band kids, still in uniform, through the trees he could start to make out a field. Then he saw why they were screaming, a Silence. Right before he could take action, Clara already had.

"Oi, what's going on?! Leave these kids alone!" The two 'kids' there seemed a little offended a that

"_The human race shall be destroyed." Said the Silence in its _ever so charming _voice and it turned away walking deeper into the woods_.

At this point, the Doctor was used to people forgetting their encounter with the Silence, but he was more than surprised when only one of them did.

"What's going on, what are we doing here?!" the boy said starting to panic

"Seriously!" yelled the girl, "you don't remember _anything_!"

"Wait, you remember everything that just happened?" he asked now extremely curious.

"Yes!" she said sounding frustrated "Ever since I was little could see those things but everyone could see them, but as soon as they looked away they forgot!"

"Now excuse, me but I'm going to have to scan you." He said pulling at his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Doctor!" Clara said from beside him, "you can't just scan the poor girl, we don't even know who they are, and they don't even know who we are."

"Oh! Right um sorry." He said now seeing the look of panic in the girl's bright blue eyes.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara Oswald."

"Wait, your name is just 'the Doctor'?" said the boy

"Yes."

"Doctor what?" he asked

"Just the Doctor, doesn't stand for anything just the Doctor." He said trying to hide the disappointment that they hadn't said 'Doctor Who' he always loved it when people said that.

"Ok, so who are you two?" Clara asked them

"I'm Emma Jackson, and this is my friend, Alex Waters." Emma told them.

Getting a closer look at them he could see that there was no way they could possibly be related. Apart from having a different last name, their features were entirely different. Alex having grey/green eyes and dark blonde hair, and Emma having bright blue eyes and light brown hair. But there was something else about Emma, something that wasn't totally right, something that he would be questioning until he found an answer…

"Well alright! He said clapping his hands together. "Emma, Alex, you're coming with us."

"What! What did we do? Asked Emma panicked.

"You can remember the Silence, and you" he said pointing to Alex "just seem like a fun bloke, so c'mon!" finishing the sentence turning back to go to the TARDIS.

"Wait, so were just supposed to trust you and follow you into the woods? Questioned Alex.

"Yeah kinda how things work"

"But how are we supposed to trust you?"

"Well Clara trusts me, right Clara?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine." She told the two teens, not really answering his question.

"OK, I'm in!" said Emma

"Wait you're serious." Alex asked her

"Yes! I need to find out why I can remember them and no one else can. So are you coming or not?"

"Fine" he said "what could possibly go wrong anyway?"

If only he knew how much could go wrong the Doctor thought to himself. When you're traveling with a time lord in a world of aliens and monsters 200 thing could go wrong before lunch. Better not tell them that though, that girl, Emma she can remember the Silence and no human should be able to do that. This was one mystery that like the mystery of Clara Oswald, would be haunting him until every puzzle piece was in place.

**AN: OK guys, what do you want to happen, general warning there will be Whouffle. Comment what you want added in and I'll try my best to put it in the story. **


	5. It's a Box?

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys I've had a thousand assignments that I put off till the last minute, but hooray for snow days. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**It's a Box?**

** Clara**

They hadn't even been walking for two minutes and Clara had tripped over a rock and walked into three different trees, and nearly run into seven. To her left she saw the Doctor as he walked easily around rocks trees and remained unfazed by the uneven landscape.

'How the hell is he doing that?' she thought. 'On any other place they've gone he's tripping over himself like a big clumsy baby giraffe.'

Looking to her right though, she saw that Emma was having just as much trouble as she was.

"Would you hurry up already?!" Alex called from in front of her.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to ruin my uniform!" she snapped at him

At that Clara got a good look at Emma's uniform. First off, she was in color guard which was 'separate' from the rest of the band, so their uniforms weren't the 'classic' uniforms with the big feather on their hats. Her uniform was a long dress that was styled like Elsa's from _Frozen. _Though now she had hiked up the skirt to avoid getting mud on it, and the long mesh sleeves had tears from getting caught in tree branches.

"Ok, that's what you're so concerned about?" he asked looking annoyed

"Yes! Would you want to explain to everyone how they got messed up?"

"Well…"

"What would we tell them, 'oh we destroyed our uniforms because were walking in the woods following to two strangers to a place we don't know where, and broke almost a dozen school rules!'"

"Yep! Sounds like a plan to me!"

"OK what about the Band Moms?"

Whatever it was about band moms it must not have been good, cause after that, both of them walked like anything could be an explosive. After several more minutes of walking, she could make an outline of the _lovely machine _known as the TARDIS. She never did anything wrong to it, if anything it should be thanking her for making sure the doctor chose this very TARDIS when he left Gallifrey, yet the stupid box loved to torture her. Like how for a week it made her bedroom disappear, or change a straight hallway into a maze, and she wouldn't even start on the Honey Nut Cheerios incident. That stupid box is nothing but a-

"Right! Here we are, the TARDIS!" the Doctor said happily snapping Clara out of her thoughts.

"It's a box…?" Emma said confused

"Yes now let me just-"

"Wait so you and her," she said pointing at Clara "travel in this box?"

"Yes." The Doctor said missing the point, as usual. He is such a five year old, she thought, a really cute five year old… But looking at Emma's and Alex's faces she knew it was time to step in.

"Hey don't worry, trust me, it's not as bad as you think." She told them in a voice that she used with Angie or Artie when they were scared. "C'mon." she said leading the two and following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

The Alex's eyes went as big as saucers when he saw the vast silver console room.

"How is this possible?! What is this place!? Who are you?" he rambled amazed.

"I am a time lord, and this is my time machine." He said in is super cocky voice.

"So are you like an alien or something?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I guess you can call me an alien."

The doctor had barely finished his sentence before Alex turned towards Emma and shouted 'I told you so' so loud that everyone else jumped.

"OK! Fine, aliens are real!" she said laughing and putting her hands up in surrender.

"So Doctor, what do we do now?" Clara asked the Doctor unafraid the two would hear her seeing that they were augmenting over something.

"I don't know Clara, I just don't know." he said looking at the screen "Look at this."

"I don't get it there's nothing there."

It was true, she was human, had parents both human, and nothing seemed wrong or abnormal.

"Exactly, Clara the Silence are difficult to explain, I can remember what they are but even I can't remember how many there are in a room at once. The fact that she has remembered every encounter, it's not possible, there is something, urg, something I am missing.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked she always hated when he looked like that all frustrated and upset.

"The same thing we always do," he said a smile beginning to form on his lips. "We travel until we find the answer."

**AN: Comment and review of what you think of the chapter, the story or what you want in the story. This will hopefully be the last slow chapter as it picks up with a kinda of normal Doctor Who set up**.


	6. Not Together, Together

**AN: Sorry for not posting sooner, it has literally been ten degrees (Fahrenheit, yeah I'm American) where I live, as well as nearly a foot of snow. So don't blame me blame the power companies and my computer's incapability of holding a charge for more than five minutes. Another apology for this long back story here it is important ok. In other news I started watching Sherlock… the pain gets easier right?**

_**Not **_**Together**_**, Together**_

___Alex_

Aliens, aliens and the Forgotten creatures that Emma always saw, it was all real. Since he was small, Alex believed in the existence of aliens. Everyone called him a freak or a loser every time he mentioned them. Then it all changed when his family moved to Smalltown, it was right outside of Washington D. C. and it was hundreds of miles from his old home in Denver.

It was the first day of 7th grade and he knew no one. By lunch he had already singled out as a geek, and was probably doomed. Walking to lunchroom, he scanned the tables for a place to sit and his gaze fell on a girl in the back of the room her face buried in a book. When he sat down the girl looked up from her book, he could now see she had bright blue eyes framed with black rectangle glasses. She looked around her like she wasn't used to people talking to her.

"Can I sit here?" he asked her

"You must be new here." She said going back to reading her book

"How'd you know?"

"Because people do not sit with me at lunch." She told him bluntly setting down her book.

"Ok, why is that?"

"Because," she told him as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "because I can see monsters. Well I'm not the only one who can see them, more like I'm the only one who can remember them."

Silence

"Well!" she finally spoke up

"Well what?"

"This is the point where you leave and never speak to me again except to call me a weirdo."

"I'm not going to call you a weirdo"

"You're not?" she asked him looking surprised.

"You kidding! Look I'm not saying these thing exist but, I know how you feel everyone's always calling me weird because I say that aliens exist."

"Oh, aliens don't exist." She said a small smile on her face

"Yeah they do!"

"You have no real proof."

"Neither do your monster creature things!"

"Touché"

It was at that moment that they became best friends. As time went on he got to know more about her. It turned out they were both obsessed with books and were always recommending different books to each other. They were both in band class playing the saxophone and would always have inside jokes on that no one would ever understand. At freshman year, both of them decided to do marching band except Emma went off to color guard. It was a strange friendship, neither of them believed that aliens or monsters existed and yet they stayed friends all those years.

All of that was going through his head when the Doctor opened the doors of his time machine, the TARDIS. All those years of people denying the existence of aliens were made up for in this very moment. The Doctor and his companion Clara, had gone to the other side of the room, both with worried looks on their faces.

'What is up with those two?' he thought

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Emma whispered to him, snapping him back into reality.

"Oh! Um.. yeah. I'm sorry too." He said.

"I can't believe this!"

"I know it's absolutely incredible!"

Emma looked like she was about to say something else but then the Doctor and Clara came back to them.

"Alright!" he said looking excited. "So sleeping arrangements, Alex-

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up! We met you like five minutes ago." Emma said getting that flustered look on her face

"So?" the Doctor said, looking confused

"_So _we hardly even know you except for your name is the Doctor, and you have a blue box that is bigger on the inside and can travel in time!" Emma told him sounding exasperated.

"Wait so no one's going to question the fact that he's taking you two with us." Clara asked looking confused.

"Let's see go back to a world full of chemistry tests and essays or go off in a time machine." Alex said like the choice is obvious

"Well then I take that as a yes. And I don't tell you about myself, that's the deal." He flipped some switches and with a lurch the TARDIS took off.

"Well at least tell us about what's up with you and Clara." Emma said and at that Clara's eyes went wide and the Doctor turned bright pink.

"She's just my companion." Was all the Doctor was able to stutter out.

"Oh she's your _companion._" Emma countered, a trying to hide a smile

"I-, uh, m- shut up!" the Doctor said whose face had embarrassment written all over it. He turned around and walked out of the console room probably to another part of the massive TARDIS.

"Ok well I'm off to bed, your rooms are down that hall and on the left and right. And you," she said pointing at the main glowing thingy on the console. "No funny business."

Was she actually talking to it? Then again after what has happened in the past hour, he wouldn't be surprised. Clara waved Alex and Emma goodnight and they started down the hall. They hadn't walked too far when they came across two doors on the left and right of the hall. One glowed orange, his favorite color, the other turquoise, Emma's favorite color.

"I guess these are our rooms" he said

"Yeah, um well, goodnight." She said opening the door to her room

"Goodnight." He said just before her door shut.

He opened the door to his own room and was immediately shocked. The TARDIS and recreated his bedroom, down to the posters on the walls and the books on his shelves. Talk about your home away from home. The plus though was there was a bathroom connected to his room unlike at home. He looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing his band uniform. The jacket had two buttons, a hook and a zipper and were only accessible from the back. Half an hour later he managed to get out of uniform and into bed. He laid there for what seemed like forever thinking. He seemed to be doing a lot of thinking lately, about collage, and his future, but for some reason his mind kept going back to Emma. Tonight when she pulled that thing on the Doctor, and that little smile she had, he always loved that cute little smile. Snap out of it! He scolded himself you can't think like that. They were friends, friends in a way that it felt like he'd be asking out his sister, yet he still had feelings for her. Did she have feelings for him, why would she? Their relationship went like this: They were together but not _together, _together.

**Please review guys and thank you to those of you who have started to follow and favorite the story. :) **


	7. TARDIS Log: Day 1

TARDIS Log: Day 1

_Emma_

Emma woke up to the sounds of the TARDIS engine. She bolted up, she was in her bed everything looked the same. Then the events of last night came back like a slap in the face. The Silence, the Doctor, and his time machine that had the amazing ability to make an exact copy of her bed room, aside from the added private bathroom (that wasn't a bad thing). Looking at the clock she saw it was about 9:30, TARDIS standard time maybe. She crawled out of bed, and showered, washing out the remainder of hair gel and whatever else might have gotten in it. She washed he face and tied her hair back in its usual braid down her back, and her rectangle framed glasses back on her face. She put on her bathrobe and went back into her room. She hoped that the machine had exactly copied her closet. Yeah… not quite.

At first glance, her closet looked normal, until she pulled back the beaded curtain 'door'. Apparently like everything on the TARDIS the room was bigger on the inside. Nope, bigger isn't a good enough word this place was massive. To her right there was a small console that looked like a control unit to the closet. She pressed a button and the entire place shook with life. Clothing and out fits moved along a conveyer rack thing. The track stopped and a black and white stripped sweater was in front of her.

"Nah, to 1963 sci-fi"

The belt moved again and this time a purple flight attendant's outfit appeared.

"Um… No"

After a series of trial and error, she was in her usual clothing battered gray converse, faded jeans, and an oversized hoodie over a t shirt. She was just about to walk outside when she passed by the mirror. Normally, she didn't care what he looked like, but things were changing. All those years she hid and tried to become unnoticeable, to avoid the bullying and mockery. But now, everyone here believed her.

"Time for a makeover!" she smiled to herself

Half an hour later, she looked completely different. Her hoodie had been replaced by a black leather jacket the sleeves ending tight at the elbow, her lose faded jeans were replaced by super dark skinny jeans, and her converse were replaced with soft black heelless boots that reminded her of Katniss's. She took her hair out of its braid, and let her hair fall in messy, wet strands. She kept her glasses though, she wore contacts but only for performances and special occasions. Feeling confident, she walked out of her room and back to the console room. There, Clara and the Doctor were running around like this was routine.

"Good morning Emma!" the Doctor said. Was he this chipper all the time?

"Yeah good morning."

"There's a kitchen down the hall have anything you want for breakfast." Clara told her

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She said, starting to walk down the hall

How could she have forgotten something like breakfast? Hopefully this wouldn't become a normal thing.

After eating a breakfast of her favorite cereal, (Apparently, the TARDIS could conjure that up too) she joined the Doctor and Clara to console and soon she too was flipping switches and pulling levers.

"Morning Doctor, Clara, E- Emma!" stuttered Alex as he came in

_Alex_

Walking into the console room, he couldn't believe that girl was Emma. She looked for once confident. She wasn't hiding in her hoodie anymore. He suddenly felt stupid in his usual North Face jacket, jeans and sneakers. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed his stuttering.

His thoughts were interrupted by the TARDIS landing with a THUD that sent everyone into different parts of the railing. The Doctor opened the doors off the TARDIS, and everyone filed out the Doctor locking the doors behind him.

"Here we are, present day London, England."

"I can't believe it," Emma breathed "We are actually _in_ London."

"So why did you take us to London?" Alex asked

"Yeah I thought you were going to give me a batter explanation on those Silence things." Emma said giving the Doctor one of classic 'Busted' looks

"Trust me there's a method to my madness." The Doctor said taking off towards Big Ben.

"Or sometimes he's just mad." Clara said

The three caught up to the Doctor, not that he was paying attention, and soon they were half walking half running through the streets of London to some destination the Doctor had in mind.

"Doctor, what are we looking for exactly?" Clara asked when the Doctor suddenly stopped.

"Not a what, a Who."

"Well that narrows it down, do you realize h-

Clara was cut off by the Doctor yelling

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

Across the street, a man in a 1940's military trench coat, walking with two others, stopped.

He stopped and looked at us then back at the man and women who were with him. The two ran off and who he was guessing was Jack Harkness, ran over to them.

"Doctor?" he asked

"Yep! Still me just regeneration."

Regener- WHAT? He thought

"And who is this lovely lady?" he asked turning to Clara. "Hi, Captain Jack Har-"

"Stop it!" the Doctor said looking like this was a normal thing

"Still the same Doctor." He said smiling

"Any way, Jack this is Emma and Alex." He said introducing us to the Captain. "Emma and Alex, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Everyone calls me Jack. Now what was so important that you came to London _Specifically _to find me?"

"Jack, Emma can remember the Silence."

"But that's not possible!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Emma piped up looking annoyed

"Harkness."

If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead on the spot.

"Fine. But could you stop mentioning it's not possible, because oh look I'm standing here so yes it's possible."

"Come on, maybe for once UNIT can help us."

"They had maybe walked a couple yards when Emma went white.

"Guys…"

"What?"

"Turn to the left…"

"What! Why? Oh my God!" The Doctor yelled

They were face to face with a Silence. Standing 6 feet tall, with is wrinkled suit and large crude hands. It's face, oh god it's face. Alex was glad he would forget. The thing was vision from a nightmare and it looked hungry for blood. In its raspy voice it said something he didn't recognize, but he really didn't want to know.

"Don't look away" the Doctor whispered to them

Just then bolts of electricity shot out from its hands, and strait into Captain Jack Harkness.


	8. What Dooooo Weeeeee Dooooo

_What Doooo Weeeee Doooooooo_

_ Emma _

Captain Jack Hit the concrete and the Silence ran off. Again. Though at the moment the focus was on the presumably dead Jack.

"What are we gonna do?! Asked Alex, panicking

"Get him back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled starting to pick him up

"But he's dead!" She told him seeing that this was obvious

"Not for long!"

It took all four of them to carry the Captain. Emma didn't know what the rest of the pedestrians were seeing, but it probably didn't look good. Thankfully the TARDIS wasn't too far away, And Jack was ceremoniously dropped on the floor. Not two seconds later he bolted up alive!

"Ahhh Zombie!" Emma screamed and smacked him in the head with the closest thing she could reach which happened to be a frying pan. Jack sat up again this time looking annoyed.

"You hit me with a frying pan!"

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious"

"Harkness."

"Do you _want_ to get hit in the head again?

"No ma'am!"

"Good now that that's settled can someone please tell me what the hell's going on here!" Clara asked she had gone to the other side of the console room and was looking peculiarly left out.

"Basically I can't die."

"Wonderful that clears it up." She said sarcastically

"Well someone still needs to explain to me what the Silence are and why it's so impossible for me to remember encounters with them!" Emma said "and I want the full story."

"Well then, to the kitchen everyone it's time for a story."

The kitchen was nice and of course, huge in the corner there was a table that could seat about six people. She sat down across from Alex, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok, the Silence one of the most unique creatures I've ever dealt with. For starters, the Silence are humanoid creatures, they are members of the Papal Mainframe, lovely place Clara remind me to take you there. Anyway the Silence were genetically engineered Confessional Priests, allowing people to confess their sins without remembering. Then a rebelling group of them became obsessed with preventing the siege of Trenzalore, tried to create a fixed point death for me at Lake Silencio. The Silence are engineered so that anyone who sees them will forget about them when they look away. There is only one other person in the universe who can remember them. She's head of the Papal Mainframe, and can control the Silence. That's why none of this is adding up."

After a long silence, Alex finally piped up.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were in the woods at our school."

"Yes. Well, I was getting to that. The TARDIS monitor picked up large numbers of Silence in your area. A number too large to be correct. You see, back in the 60's there was a large complication that included a Silence invasion. With my friends Amy and Rory, we were able to set off a chain reaction of their destruction using the Apollo moon landing. That's why we were there, the Human race has been violently killing the Silence since then, so for the numbers there were it means something big is coming."

"So what are we doing here let's go out there and destroy 'em!" Alex said getting up from the table.

Emma was shocked at how willing he was to dive into action. For as long as she'd know him he was always the one to avoid conflict no matter what. And surprisingly she liked this new side of him. The way his eyes shown with hope, and his mouth in a cute little smile… _Hold on Emma backspace, like a lot!_ No way, did she have a crush on him. No, No, well…. Ugh! This was confusing, they were always just friends, besides even if she did like him what if he didn't like her back! Then she would lose her best friend. The choice was simple, just stay friends, just friends with no complications. She had become so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the Doctor and Alex had started arguing.

"We can't do that! We'd be going into a battle blind!"

"Well we've got the advantage!"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!"

"It doesn't matter we need to go to different bases get information. My guess is it's not just the Silence. Torchwood has been getting a ton of alien reports. Whatever they're planning we need to be ready." Jack said being the only one of the three boys. But of course, this sent another wave of arguing between the Doctor and Alex.

She looked over and Clara mouthed 'Let's go'. They both got up and left glad to be out of the kitchen which had turned into an arena for who-can-shout-the-loudest. Once back in the console room the two girls tried to get to know each other.

"So Clara, what did you do before you met the Doctor?" Emma asked trying to make a conversation.

"Oh," Clara said sounding a little surprised. "I grew up in Lancashire, England, and then I became a nanny for a family in Chiswick. How about you?"

"Well you know, born and raised in Smalltown, never left Virginia except a couple times on vacation."

"Emma do you like books?" Clara asked suddenly

"Oh my God! Yes!" She said completely excited.

"Come on then it's time I showed you the Library, if the stupid snogbox will let me."

Clara led the way to what they both hoped was the Library, which meant passing the Kitchen, where they could hear unidentifiable shouting.

"I hope they calm down soon." Clara said, sounding worried

"Me too, I've never seen Alex like this usually he tries to stop all conflict as soon as possible."

"The Doctor too, he almost never raises his vice for longer than two seconds."

_Clara _

The Snogbox must have been in a good mood or at least a not hating Clara mood, because after a correct number of turns they were at the library. She turned and saw Emma looking at the place with absolute wonder.

"How many books are in here?"

"All of them."

"What do you mean 'all of them'?" She asked still looking amazed.

"This Library contains every book that has been written and every book that will be written."

"Ok, so I could read The Blood of Olympus right now even though it won't be out for another two weeks… Why are you smiling?

"You like the Percy Jackson books!?"

"Of course!"

"Finally I have someone to talk to about them!"

"Really? You couldn't talk to the Doctor about them?"

"No," she said sadly "He doesn't get what shipping is, or why it was so important that my OTP got thrown into Tartarus and why he had to take me forward in time to get a copy of House of Hades."

"I totally understand, but at least you didn't have to actually wait a year." She said with a joking annoyance.

"Speaking of which let's find that book, there's a huge plot twist that I've got to talk about!"

"No, no spoilers."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

It took a lot longer than both of them expected. Finding the book wasn't hard, it was getting the book of the shelf that was a pain. The box had apparently gone back to Cassandra mode and refused to use the automated system. So the book sat there a Tantalizing foot out of there reach and Clara and Emma had to find a ladder. They found one, and half an hour later Emma and was climbing down the unstable ladder.

"Curse of the short people." Emma muttered holding the book like it was gold, and in a way it was.

"Oh yeah." She agreed Emma was only an inch or two shorter than her, and that was probably only because Clara was wearing her usual heeled boots.

They sat down in two of the big comfy chairs in the center of the library and read for hours. Clara was re-reading _The Lost Hero _occasionally looking at Emma, seeing if she liked the book. She of course, was engrossed in it, Clara could tell when she got to different parts like when she would try to stifle laughs or look like she had seen her best friend die at one point. She smiled she had a fangirl friend, oh yes she thought, this was the start of a great friendship.

**AN: Hello, readers thank you to those who have already favorite and followed this story. You guys have no idea what that means to me. A question for anyone who knows how British make their tea. Please comment anything that might be helpful, because the closest I have had to tea is hot chocolate. Please review, any suggestions are helpful and I want to know what you guys think so far :)**


	9. Do You Wanna Bake A Souffle?

**AN: Hey guys sorry for updating sooner! Any way thanks for all of you who have been following the story.**

_Do You Wanna Bake A Soufflé?_

_ Clara_

Clara didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a book being slammed shut.

"You finished?" Clara was shocked when Emma nodded her head. Never in her life had she seen someone read so fast.

"Oh. My. Gods." Emma told her starting to recover from shock.

"Yeah."

"And the-

"Yep"

"Asdfghjkl;"

"Oh Yeah."

"Who wrote this book Rick Riordan or Steven Moffat?!"

"Fan of Sherlock are you?"

She pointed to herself and said "Fangirl."

"Did we just become best friends?"

"Yes, yes we did." She said smiling

They talked for hours discussing different books, ships OTP's, and NOTP's and for the first time in forever Clara felt like she had a true friend she could comfortably fangirl with.

"Emma, know that we're friends-

"Whoa! You're not going to start singing about making me popular are you?"

"No, I was going to ask you what your life was like before we found you in the woods."

"Oh! Um, OK….So, um well for starters I was adopted, it's not as bad as you think though, I was only a couple days old. I lived I normal life, until I was about seven or eight. That's when the Silence started showing up everywhere. At first it wasn't bad but the older I got, the more they seemed to show up. I told kids who I thought were my friends, but as soon as I told them I was pegged as a freak. So I kept quiet. Then we had to write a paper on a species of our choice, so while others picked unicorns and Robert Pattison, I wrote about the Silence.

"You wrote about them for school?"

"Yeah even got an A on the paper, it was during presentation when the teacher had me go to the counselor saying I was having "Imaginary Friends detachment issues".

"She said that!"

"Yea, so once again I was pegged as a freak. The only person who hasn't is Alex."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I'd rather have one friend who I could trust with my life than a bunch of friends who all talk behind my back."

Clara was truly shocked. Emma sounded happy and glad with just one true friend. When Clara had been her age she wanted to have as many friends as possible, even if they only used her as a ride for when they got drunk, or stabbed her in the back.

"Clara, what do you do for fun around here besides reading?"

"Soufflés"

* * *

_Eleven_

The Doctor and Jack were running around the console room trying to find a place to start, Alex was sulking in the corner. The Doctor had won their previous argument and had told him that by doing this, there would be a greater chance of killing the problem at its roots.

"Doctor, I found something!" Jack called looking intently at a screen.

"What is it?" he said coming over to the screen

"Cyberman conversion facility, high trace of Silence."

"Well it looks like we've found a place to start."

Suddenly, an ear shattering siren filled the TARDIS.

"What is that!?" Alex screamed over the noise, covering his ears.

"The Smoke Alarm." The Doctor said covering up his own ears, he ran to a panel on the wall and typed in a code, and the blaring stopped.

"Why did it go off?" Jack said concerned

"Clara must be making a soufflé." _Again_

The Doctor was proven correct when they stumbled into the kitchen it find Clara and Emma covered in flour and chocolate, who were at that moment battling a flaming ball of burnt soufflé. When they had made sure it was out for good the trashed it and turned around.

"It wasn't my fault this time." Clara told him before he could say anything.

"Oh really."

"Yes! It was you stupid snogbox! It messed with the oven and destroyed my soufflé!"

At 'snogbox' the Doctor should have been offended. But he wasn't. He was too busy looking at Clara, and how cute she looked covered in flour….

"Any way!" He said snapping out of his thoughts "We've found our first stop so you to get changed or whatever and we can go.

"You realize that's going to take like three hours right?" Alex said under his breath, but apparently loud enough for Emma to slap him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it!" she called back leaving the kitchen

* * *

Turns out it only took both girls 2 hours and fifty nine minutes to get ready. During that time the Doctor had made a plan for invading the Cybercamp, painted an exact copy of the Mona Lisa and built a scale model of the Eiffel Tower out of Fish Sticks and Custard and then eaten it. He then paced the TARDIS for the next two hours and thirty nine minutes. Finally Clara and Emma walked in and they could get started.

"Do we have a plan?" Emma asked

"Of course we have a plan! Why would we sneak into a place full of Cybermen, without a plan?"

"Is it a good plan?" She got him.

"Well it's a plan alright. Very simple. Get in. Get information. Get out. Got it good."

Clearly no one got the plan, but the Doctor led them out of the TARDIS anyway. He had parked it in the safest place he could find, where it was least likely to be seen. Also, since Jack couldn't die, it was good to leave him to protect the TARDIS. Besides, the last thing the Doctor needed was Jack flirting with anything that moved.

They found the camp fairly easy, considering there were packs of humans. Men, women, and children all terrified and surrounded by Cybermen, guiding them to the large building were even as they stood there, hundreds of innocent humans were being transformed into soulless men of metal. They found a side door, unguarded, _perhaps they're all focused on keeping humans in check_ the Doctor thought. They found a staircase and kept moving quietly. All was going to plan, for once. If it could keep going like this they'd be out in no time.

_Looking back the Doctor should have noticed. He should have noticed the whispers behind him. He should have noticed the sound of only three pairs of feet climbing the stairs. If he had noticed things would have ended so differently._

They reached the door at the end of the staircase. He opened the door, and they found themselves on a platform held by thick wires suspended over the Conversion Chamber. They looked over the side and the view was horrific. Even from this height you could hear the tortured screams of the innocent.

He heard a gasp and looked over at Alex, Emma, and…. Where was Clara? He looked from side to side and all around him.

"Clara? He called. Clara!" he was worried now.

"Doctor, you might want to look at this…"

He ran over to the side of the platform where the two were standing and looked down. Even from where he was standing he could see a short brunette, and unlike the others her face set with determination.

"_**Clara!"**_

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. Maybe. Please review. It does help me write a better fic if I have input on what you guys want in a story. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll try and update as soon as possible. So keep calm and enjoy the Olympics! Peace out fandom.**


	10. Plan B

**AN: Update time! Sorry for that last cliffhanger. By the way did you guys really think I would kill of Clara this early it's a Whouffle Fan fiction! I apologize to any one I might have inflicted feels pain on. **

* * *

_Plan B_

**AN: This is flashback, hopefully this will explain most of what's going on. **

_Clara _

After leaving the smoking mess of the kitchen Clara pulled Emma aside and told her to meet her in the library in 30 minutes. When the both got to the library Clara told Emma her idea, it was risky, but it was also the best way to get access to the databases. They read everything they could about the Cybermen, and Cyber Conversions. They devised a plan: Have Clara get into a conversion chamber, hide in a side panel and put on an empty Cyber suit, "capture" the Doctor, Emma, and Alex. There was one part though that hurt Clara the most, it was not telling the Doctor.

So they were climbing up the stairs when she gave Alex the plan and specifically told them not to tell the Doctor.

"But why not?" Alex asked in a hushed voice, making sure the Doctor didn't hear them.

"We have to make it believable." Emma said, though she didn't look to happy about it either.

"Ok I've got to go, remember look as if you know nothing."

"Good luck. We'll see you soon."

"You too." And with that, Clara silently backtracked to the nearest door, and opened it. Face to face with a Cyberman. She was taken down to the Chamber. The screams were horrifying and terrifying to watch as innocent, scared people came out as heartless, soulless creatures and she was next.

"_**Clara!"**_

Her heart broke when she heard the strangled cry of the Doctor, but she knew what she had to do. So with a determined look on her face, she marched into the chamber. It was exactly like the pictures from the books she read and immediately found the panel, and got it open. For once she thanked her tiny frame, and waited, safe from conversion. When the whirring of the machine stopped and knew it was safe, she pulled on the empty suit now laying on the floor, and marched out, just like all the other Cybermen. _Now for stage two, _she thought.

* * *

_Eleven_

He should have been worried that someone would have heard him but he didn't care. As soon as Clara had stepped in there, he felt as if both of his hearts had been ripped out of his chest. So now, here he was, laying there on the platform trying to stop the tears from coming down his face. Alex had tried to get him up saying that they needed to move before someone found them but he couldn't. He hadn't felt like this since he had lost his dear Ponds, after he lost them, he stayed up in that cloud, alone for years. Then Clara Oswald had found him, or one of her duplicates anyway. She had rescued him from the dark depths of his depression, and when she died, it led him to his Clara. _My Impossible Girl. _And now because of him she was gone too.

"The Doctor and his companions shall be taken as prisoner." A robotic voice said, though like all Cybermen, he could still here the voice of the human it once was, and this one was Clara.

"Clara?" he asked hopeful that his Impossible Girl was even more impossible than he thought.

"Clara Oswald has been upgraded. Clara Oswald has been deleted." The voice now was that of a Cyberman not his Clara, and now with all his hope gone, her surrendered.

"Well then, take me away." His hearts were shattered now. All hope had drained from his eyes_. If they're going to kill me at least it will pull me out of my misery. _He thought sadly

* * *

The Cyber Clara led them along, though the Doctor really wasn't paying attention. He saw Emma and Alex exchange glances a couple times, like they were having a silent conversation. Several times they ran into other Cybermen but their Cyberman only told them 'special orders' and they continued on, no questions asked. The Doctor, assumed they were being taken to the leader and didn't notice where they were until the door slid closed leaving them alone in what looked the main control room. But why would they bring us here. That's when turned on the Clara Cyberman.

"What do you want from me!?" he shouted "You've already taken her away from me what more could you want!?" he was pure rage now, rage that only few people had ever witnessed.

"Stage two complete, begin stage three." Was the response he got.

"What?"

The Cyberman pulled off it's helmet, and there was Clara perfectly intact. She pressed a button on the arm of the suit and the rest of it came clattering down, Clara neatly landing in the middle of the wreckage.

"What?!"

"Alex! Emma! Start the Cybermen auto destruct sequence! I'll start searching the databases! And hurry! We've only got ten minutes max before security kicks in!" Clara instructed as she feverously type on one of the computers.

"WHAT!?"

"It says we need a code! What do we type in?" Emma yelled from one of the other screens.

"RYCBAR123!"

"Go it!"

_Auto Cybermen Destruct sequence activated destruction in 10 minutes._

"Ok good that should give whoever's still alive here a chance to escape. Doctor are you OK?" Clara asked taking notice of him for the first time.

"I- But how you-?"

"I'll explain when we get back to the TARDIS! Right now, we need to get all the information from the data bases." She said pulling out a flash drive.

"You're kidding right, that thing can hold what, a gigabyte of data." Emma said as they all came over to the screen.

"It's modified so it can hold maybe 6400000000 gigabytes." She plugged it in, ignoring the shocked faces she was getting, and with few clicks, she pulled it out.

"There. Now let's go!"

"How do we get out of here?!" He asked.

There's a stair well not far from here, we need to hurry though, and I'm surprised the Cybermen haven't found us already.

They raced down the stairwell, and out the doors, were they found hundreds humans running around panicked. Through the commotion they were able to find the TARDIS, which thankfully was unharmed.

"Will they be safe?" Clara asked before entering.

"Yes. The signal transmitted by the destruct sequence also sent a distress signal to UNIT, so they'll be fine." Emma reassured her.

Clara shut the door behind her, and plugged the flash drive into the console and started downloading everything.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." He said pointing to Clara.

"Um… we'll leave you two alone, C'mon Jack."

"But things are about to get interesting." He said with one of his famous grins.

"C'mon." Alex said as Emma dragged him out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor should have been overjoyed that Clara was alive. Instead, he was furious. He was furious that Clara had gone and done something that could have gotten her killed, and she didn't even think twice about it.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Clara asked him.

"_What's wrong!? _You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Doctor I knew what I was doing-"

"No you didn't. You always put yourself in situations you know nothing about."

"But I did!"

"No Clara! You always do this. You think you can and you never think about what the consequences are this is just like Trenzalore!"

"Just like- I Saved your LIFE!"

"I never asked you to."

At this point they were both in each other's face, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I know, I wanted to, otherwise you would have died."

"And you could have too. You never think about who you're going to hurt before you do something! You're just a stupid girl!" As soon as he said it he knew he crossed the line, he could see the hurt written across her face.

"Well you know what you're just a bitter old man!" and she marched off. As he watched her, he thought of the one thing he forgot to say. I love you Clara Oswald, and now it was too late. She hated him, and now he would never get his Impossible Girl back.

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me! Trust me this is a Whouffle Fic I'm just leading up to it so it's not overload Whoufflefluff. Ok so review and tell me what you think and thank you to all you lovelies who are already following. **


	11. Operation Whouffle

**AN: Wow! I turn in my computer today and was shocked at how many people have already read the new chapter. To romanov979: No Ships were turned into Daleks in the making of this Fanfiction. I apologize if this chapter if the chapter's a little dull, I'm trying to make Whouffle happen I promise.**

* * *

_Operation Whouffle _

_Emma_

Three days had gone by and they had accomplished _nothing. _The data they had gotten from the Cybermen was loaded but was in complete code and Emma, Jack and Alex couldn't translate it. Clara had become completely isolated and Emma only saw her the couple times she brought her tea. The Doctor was sulking around clearly depressed, but no one said anything.

* * *

Four days had gone by and the only accomplishment they had made was getting Clara out of her room. To try and get them to talk, they put her and the Doctor in the same room, but decided to give up after Jack couldn't even get them to talk.

* * *

Five days had gone by and all three of them decided something needed to happen. Emma had only been on the TARDIS for a week and her life felt like some British drama show. So once the coast was clear the three had a (as Jack called it) "How-To-Get-Two-People-To-Stop-Acting-Like-Over-Dramatic-Teenagers-No-Offense" meeting in the kitchen.

"Can't we just call it _Operation Whouffle?" _

"What's wrong with the name we've got?" Jack asked looking slightly offended

"That's the only thing wrong you see with that sentence! What the hell is Whouffle!?" Alex asked clueless

"Well Clara likes making soufflés and whenever the Doctor says 'I'm the Doctor.' Everyone always goes 'Doctor Who?'"

"Why not Eleven and Clara." Jack asked showing half interest

"Because 1: We're supposed to be using code! And 2: There is no originality in putting 'and' between their names."

"I still like my idea better"

"You know what-"

"Enough! We have a real problem at hand whatever we call it! We need to something about those two." Alex said with frustration

"No kidding. The longer we wait the less time we have to translate those codes." Agreed Jack.

"And what if the codes don't even lead us directly to the Silence." Emma added.

"So what do we do?"

"How about we lock them in a hotel room and-"

"We're not doing that." Emma immediately cut him off

"Why not?"

"Because at this point if we put them together alone, Clara might end up killing him."

"Do we even know if they want to make up, or anything." Surprisingly Alex asked that question. Since when did he become a love expert? But she was already a step ahead of him. And apparently so was Jack.

"I talked to Clara, I couldn't fully understand what she was saying but she said that at his tomb in Trenzalore she jumped into his time stream, helped him rewrite the history of the time lords, and then through some sobbing I was able to make out 'I love him but he doesn't care'."

"Ok well I never had a girly heartfelt conversation with him, but I've never seen him this happy with a girl since Rose Tyler." Jack told them

"Who's Rose Tyler?" Alex asked, suddenly interested again

"She was one of the Doctor's companions, his first companion after… it's a long story, but the Doctor hasn't spoken of it since."

"What happened?" Emma was now very interested

"There was an invasion of the Daleks and Cybermen and… well she was taken to a parallel universe… after a very long complicated story involving a severed hand, Rose was reunited with the Doctor, sort of."

"Sort of."

"Ok, if the Doctor's life was a TV show, there would be some _very_ unhappy fangirls."

"Got it." Lie. She really didn't, but from what he was telling them, it couldn't have been good for the Doctor's sake.

"So they both have feelings for each other, but they won't admit it to one another." Alex said breaking the silence and bringing them back to the matter at hand.

"Exactly. But what do we do about it."

"We make them prove their love to each other." Emma piped up in a barely audible voice.

* * *

A plan had been made and with a little help from the TARDIS, they were set to go. They had the night to rest up because in order for the plan to work, they would have to be monitoring Whouffle for 24/7 until mission accomplished. This meant no one wanted to sleep. Emma was reading when her newly TARDISafied phone buzzed.

**{AN: For text messages Emma is in bold, Alex is italicized.}**

_It's still Double Dog Dare movie night, the TARDIS has a movie theater._

**The usual**

_Wouldn't be Saturday night without it._

**Be there in 5 **

Double Dog Dare movie night had something been something that the two of them had done since they were twelve. Despite what most of their classmates thought, it's just Pizza, Popcorn and a Disney princess or overly sappy drama that they could make fun of. Except things changed slightly when their parents trusted them not to burn down the house with a microwave. Everything else was the same, cheese pizza and movie but now they would randomly select something to put in the non-flavored popcorn, and as part of the deal they had to eat all of it. They had tried it all from hot sauce to caramel to pretzels to chocolate which was Emma's favorite. She found Alex in the kitchen three boxes of pizza on the table and a bowl of plain popcorn, ready for its fate to be decided.

"Ready to spin the wheel."

"Yep." Using the app on her phone, it randomly chose what they were going to put in it. To her relief it landed on chocolate

"Yes!" they yelled in unison

They made their way to the theater with the popcorn and pizza, and chose the _Notebook_. It's not like Emma hated the movie but it was fun to point out minor, stupid details that don't affect the plot at all. Like usual this is how the commentary went between the both of them.

"Winner of the most cliché line ever goes to"

"How did she not go to the stinking mailbox for a whole year?!"

"How many swans and geese did they put in that pond?!"

"Why is it called _The Notebook?_ There wasn't even a notebook calling it to many birds in a pond would have had more connection to the actual story."

Though it was the same routine they had done all the time since she could remember, this time for reasons her mind couldn't figure out, she kept looking over at Alex. And not just looking but staring. She kept looking at the small details, like the curve of his smile, or the way he pushed the hair out of his eyes. When he turned to face her their eyes locked and Alex looked cute. Oh god, had she just said that. Was this what normal girls went through. But he was he had always been sort of cute in a dorky sort of way but now he was like Cute Boy Cute. So what maybe she liked him more than a friend or maybe not. Urgh! Her mind was turning to mush. Then what happened next was such a blur she didn't know what she was doing it was too late: She kissed her best friend.

* * *

Alex

She kissed him. Not a little sisterly peck, but a real kiss. And he kissed back. There had always been an unmentioned rule of just being friends, and nothing more and all of that went straight out the window. They pulled away, not sure what to say just looking at each other with shock, when they heard Jack's voice.

"Oh Finally! I thought I was going to have to make something up to get you to together!" Jeez! Way to go Jack.

"You. Out. Now." Emma said turning a bright shade of pink. Jack left chuckling to himself, and the two off them just sat there the question both of them wanted to ask, but too afraid to ask it, hung in the air.

"Ummm"

"Sooooo"

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" Emma asked suddenly, then covered her mouth like she hadn't meant to say anything.

"Um I don't know. Would that make you my girlfriend?"

"Is this what normal girls deal with when they like a guy?"

"I don't know! Do I look like a girl to you?"

"No" she said smiling more to herself than anything

"I've liked you since the first day of high school."

"What?!"

It was true. He had always friends with her but it was on the first day of freshman year, when she walked into homeroom and he quickly developed a huge crush on her. But he vowed to crush it, and had failed severely.

"Same here. I guess all of our classmates were right."

"You know what, we don't need to make this awkward were still friends right, only now we could be really good friends.

"I like that."

And with that agreed, they both headed off to their separate rooms, only now both felt a whole lot freer and, well happy.

* * *

**AN: Whatever you do don't kill me. I apologize to anyone who I might have offended during my make fun of the Notebook movie. Trust me, I've read the book and see the movie. Any slams I made against it were for comedic references only. So please ignore the urge to come at me with pitchforks, though I would totally understand it since I have A: Made Whouffle totally split up and are in a complete mess and B: Just trashed the Notebook. So please review and hopefully I will have a completely Whoufflefluff filledValentine's Day Special. **


	12. Operation Whouffle is a Go!

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! As promised here is your Whouffle filled, special edition chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

_**Operation Whouffle is a Go! **_

_Emma_

"All the cameras set"

"Check"

"Sound system"

"Double check"

"You know what to do TARDIS"

The machine gave a series of whirrs and clicks that sounded like a yes.

"Well then, Operation Whouffle is a go!"

* * *

Clara

When Clara woke up she was not in her bedroom. Instead she was in completely white room with a bed, shower, and tiny refrigerator with a little food.

"Alright! Where am I?!" she asked the Snogbox. No response.

She tried the door. Only there was no handle and that meant no way out. She started banging on the door and shouting, panicked now.

"Help me! I don't know where I am! Someone help me! Doctor! Doctor! Doc-" Wait why was she calling out for the Doctor, he hated her now, in fact, he probably put her in here in the first place to teach her a lesson. "_There is ice in his heart" _Emma Grayling had told her, why hadn't she listened?!

She scolded herself for not telling him about her plan at the Cybermen Conversion camp. But she knew if she had told him he never would have let her. But now he hates her, and she still loved him. So now she was stuck here with no possible way out, with a little chance that her knight in shining bowtie would come and save her. That was, until a screen appeared out of nowhere and showed the Doctor looking around frantic shouting her name every other second.

"I'm here! I'm in here!" But he didn't seem to hear her. "Rescue me Chin Boy, I know you can." She whispered

_Eleven_

The Doctor woke up on the cold floor of a hallway. He jumped up scanned his surroundings with the sonic screwdriver that was still in his coat pocket. According to the readings he was still in the TARDIS, but not in the way he hoped. The readings weren't right and this wasn't a usual hallway. Then Clara's scared, frantic voice pierced his eardrums.

"Where am I?! I don't know where I am! Someone help me!"

"Clara! Clara, where are you!" He ran around waving his sonic but stopped when her words really, truly, reached him. Unlike so many times before when she was in danger she hadn't called his name. And every atom of him felt like it was breaking. Clara Oswald truly hated him.

"Add her name to the list of peoples' lives I've destroyed." I was true. Every time someone's life got messed up, it was his fault. Rose got sent to a parallel universe because of him. Martha left because all he did was compare her to Rose. He took Donna's memory away, just after she had become the only person in the universe who could understand his pain. And Amelia, poor sweet Amelia Pond and Rory the Roman, both taken away by the weeping angels, all because he was too careless.

When he first met Clara, her name was Oswin then, and she was a Dalek who liked to bake Soufflés. Then he met Clara again, this time in Victorian London. She rescued him, like all of her selves, only this time from a depression. A depression that could have gone on for many centuries more if her bubbly spirit hadn't come along. Then once again she had slipped from his grasp, and he searched and searched for Clara Oswald. When he found her this time he was sure as hell going to protect her. And once again he failed, after Clara coming up with an absolutely brilliant plan, he let himself go too far and now she hated him. She would probably demand to go home, and never speak to him again. But there was still hope. Maybe he could be her knight in shining armor after all. And with a new hope the Doctor ran off to find his Impossible Girl.

* * *

_Clara_

In her 'prison' as Clara had started to call it, there was no clock so Clara had no concept of what time it was. For all she knew she could have already been in there for 12 hours or it could have only been 12 minutes with how bored she was. So in a poor attempt to pass time, she went to the tiny bed and tried to fall asleep, or come up with a plan to get out of here. Whichever came first.

Apparently sleeping came first but instead of dreams, she was plagued with dreams of her past selves.

First, she was in a room and she was baking soufflés, or well, _trying_ to bake soufflés. There were Daleks outside though they never seemed to bother her. Then the Doctor showed up with a fiery, feisty red head and a boy with a large nose who she named Nina. The Doctor was going to rescue her. After a year of being stuck on the Asylum of the Daleks he promise to show her the stars. Then came the cold truth: she was a Dalek. And images of lights wrapped around her the cold shell of a Dalek trapping her. "I am not a Dalek! I am Human!" she screamed her voice already turning into the emotionless one of a Dalek. "I'm Human!" Clara bolted awake tears streaming down her face. She saw that she was still in the small room but at that point, it was the place she most wanted to be.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She told herself. After calming herself she went back to sleep only to see another version of herself.

She was a barmaid/Governess in Victorian London. There, she saw the Doctor only now all the light was drained from his eyes, all happiness gone. After an account with strange snowmen creatures he left, but he would not leave her thoughts. When she needed his help again he showed her his incredible smaller on the outside box. He gave her a key as if he was offering to take her away from this place and show her the stars. And she had almost said yes. Then the creature made of ice pulled her away and soon she was falling. Falling towards the cold hard ground miles below. He was there as she laid there, dying as she whispered her last words. "Run you clever boy, and remember."

Clara was crying. Never had her nightmares been this bad. Ever since Trenzalore she would occasionally get flashes of her past lives. It wasn't a shocking vision more like a clip in the back of her mind. At least it was. What was happening to her? She was scared. There, she admitted it she was scared. She wanted the Doctor to bust through that door, hold her and tell her everything would be OK. But that didn't happen. So that's why she was in a corner sobbing her heart out when the Doctor came for her.

* * *

_Eleven_

The Doctor had been searching for hours for Clara but he was determined not to stop until he found her, and apologized for everything he said to her. His pace hadn't slowed and was growing increasingly frustrated with his screwdriver, and its incapability to find a brunette. A specific one no less he didn't just wake up with a craving. Then it suddenly came to life and he knew he was coming close to Clara. He was racing down the corridor now, he was going so fast that he actually slammed into the wall. After regaining his composure, he looked at his sonic and it proved that his Clara was behind that door.

"Clara! Clara I'm coming!"

He soniced the door and it opened to his surprise, Clara Oswald sobbing with her back towards him.

"Clara?" he asked quietly walking over to her.

"Leave me alone." She snapped at him

"Clara, look, I wanted"

"Do you know why I jumped into your time stream?" she asked suddenly. She didn't wait for an answer and continued. "I did it because I love you. There, I said it. So go on say it say you want me to leave the TARDIS because I know now for a fact that you hate me."

"Clara," the Doctor whispered as he knelt down and turned her around so that he could look her in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy with tear marks over her cheeks, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Clara Oswald, I do not hate you. I have never hated you and I never will. Three times I have found you and this time I am never losing you. Clara Oswald I love you. I love you more than Bowties and fezzes and fish fingers and custard." They were both on their feet now, the Doctor taking her small hands in his, and he was staring down into her warm brown eyes. "So all I'm asking is this. Do you forgive me?"

He was answered by her lips being crashed on to hers. He kissed her back the way he wished he had in Victorian London. But he was making up for that now. He was mildly aware of the room shifting and changing until they were back in the normal settings of the TARDIS. Not just anywhere in the TARDIS right outside his bedroom. So he took a chance and took Clara's hand and let the door close behind them, and lock itself shut.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! So please comment and review what you thinks so far and happy Valentine 's Day to all of you lovely veiwers. **


	13. After

**AN: Huge apologies for not updating sooner, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I had a lot of fun witting that. So or my viewers who waited, I give you the next chapter.**

* * *

_**After **_

_Alex _

"Awwwww" Emma squealed after watching their plan unfold. "That was the cutest most adorable thing ever!"

"Great. This is just like when Percabeth reunited."

"What's Percabeth?" Jack asked from across the room.

"Oh God." Alex groaned seeing the look on Emma's face. "Why"

"Percabethisamazingandperfectandohmyotpotpasdfghjkl;!"

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh _now _you've done it!"

Emma walked straight up to him and slapped him. Hard. And Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that for?!"

"Never insult a girls' OTP" Emma said with a look of absolute loathing on her face.

"She was being nice, she could have killed you if she wanted to." Alex said still laughing.

"Ok well I'm leaving, see ya."

After about two minutes Emma got a look of absolute horror on her face.

"What is it?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"We left Jack _alone_."

Oh crap.

* * *

_Clara _

When Clara woke up she was still wrapped in the Doctor's arms. She smiled, glad that what happened wasn't a dream. She nuzzled up against him, and started to fall asleep until she heard the_ wonderful _voice of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Well," he said in a very amused voice. "This _is _unexpected."

Clara yelped, which of course woke up a now very unhappy Doctor.

"_Jack! I swear-"_but he was cut off when Emma walked right past the door.

"Nope." And in one motion she grabbed him by the collar, and shut the door. And even then he could hear her- was that scolding- telling him not to mess with her ship.

"Who would've thought, a 16 year old girl could tell off captain Jack Harkness." Clara said.

"She is something all right."

"What is it about her?"

"About who?"

"Emma." She said turning to face him. "There is something about her and it's been bouncing around your 27 brains since we met her."

"Something doesn't add up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"I'm sure you are." She told him falling asleep.

"Clara, how many times have I told you 'I love you,?"

"Nineteen."

"Well then, I love you, my impossible girl" he said smiling

"I love you too, Chin Boy."

* * *

_Eleven_

The Doctor woke up next morning and tried to get up without waking Clara, but being as clumsy as he was he probably made as much noise has he possibly could.

"Uhhhhh" Clara groaned sleepily. "It's 7 in the morning."

"Sorry, you can go back to sleep if you want." He told her feeling a slight blush go to his cheeks.

"No, I'm awake now, I might as well get up."

Eventually, they went to the kitchen where the other members of their team were already gathered.

"Well how was your night lovebirds?" Jack said amused.

The Doctor decided to ignore that and proceeded to the table, which was covered with papers.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Well since you were being mister antisocial and unhelpful like Emma is 85% of the time"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, we were trying to figure out the codes that we got at the Cyberman Camp and so far we've gotten nothing."

"Here let me see." He scanned them with his screwdriver, and as the codes translated a pit grew in his stomach.

"No. No, it can't be." He whispered

"Doctor, what it is it?" Clara asked, a look of concern on her face.

"It's the Daleks."

"There in on this too?" Jack asked in disbelief

"Wait. What's a Dalek?" Alex asked

"A Dalek is my oldest enemy. They are nasty, cold hearted, and love to still be alive even after I kill them."

"So what do we do, where do we have to go?" Emma asked, standing up.

"London, 1878."

* * *

An hour later, the Doctor, Jack, and Alex were decked in hats and coats and Emma and Clara walked in with long dresses that looked stifling, with their hair done up that was current to the time period.

"What are you wearing?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"Shut up." Emma said shooting him a look if murder.

"Well then let's see what the Daleks have in store for us today!" The Doctor said exiting the TARDIS.

They entered a bust street, filled with horse-drawn carriages, stalls selling all kinds of food and textiles, and people bustling about completely unaware that a Dalek headquarters was amongst them.

"So where are the Daleks, I mean, it can't be that hard to find them right?" Jack said.

"No it shouldn't be too hard to find them, at least it won't be when I get a signal…" He said whipping out his sonic screwdriver. It glowed as he waved around trying to find the strongest signal and then…

"Ha!" He said putting it back in his pocket. "This way!"

The others were running, trying to keep up with his long strides, but he didn't care. He hadn't told anyone what the codes fully translated to. The code from the Cybermen had only been half the code. At least he was able to track the other half to here. But even so, the first part of the code depicted an invasion an invasion on Alex and Emma's very own town. But he had be sure, that's why he needs this part of code and they need to get it very soon, or it_ will _be too late.

* * *

"Here it is The Headquarters of Skaro." He said when they reached the futuristic building that housed the Daleks. He turned around to see every one behind him out of breath from running, and sweat shining on their faces even though it was January.

"You couldn't have walked a little slower?!" Emma asked panting

"Sorry." Though obviously that wasn't enough of an apology from all the "Really, dude really" look everyone gave him.

"OK so battle plan, do we have one." Alex asked.

"Yes. Well, no, um kind of."

"OK, so what's your kind of plan?" Clara asked walking up to him.

"Ok, so in the headquarters security is massive, and I mean massive. So we split up, I'll go with Clara," He said taking her hand. "Emma and Alex you two go and Jack, well you're on your own. Find the access console, and use this" he tossed everyone a TARDIS usb flash drive. "It will automatically download the exact files needed. And it will alert everyone that you've got it and we'll meet here in this spot. Understand"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Any other words of advice before we go in there." Emma asked him her usual cockiness gone and replaced by a nervous light in her eyes.

"Yes, don't get caught."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Again apologies for not updating sooner. So comment and review and any suggestions you have feel free to comment them! **

**P.S. Just started watching supernatural and I am obsessed!**


	14. The Daleks

_**The Daleks**_

_Jack _

The had split up once they got into the headquarters and now Jack was taking every back way and side hall he could to avoid being seen. The Daleks didn't necessarily scare him, he had been through way worse working at Torchwood, but still the thought of capture made him shutter. If his bearings were right, he was almost there just a couple more steps—then he heard it. The quiet grind of machinery. Daleks. He pressed himself against the wall, hoping that its one eyestalk wouldn't notice him. The Dalek approached, and Jack held his breath, careful not to move a muscle. The Dalek stopped for a second, but then continued on. Jack let out a quiet sigh of relief. The Dalek turned.

"Uh, hi. I was just looking for the bathroom and"

"Intruder! Intruder!" and then there was black.

* * *

_Clara _

They walked through the corridors silently. Get in, get whatever they needed from the database, and get out. Clara was glad she hadn't chosen her usual heels and had decided on flat sole ones instead, thankful for the little noise they made.

"Wait." The Doctor whispered when they came to turn.

"What is it?"

"Daleks"

"Ok so I'll create a distraction"

"Absolutely not!" He said, turning around and putting himself at her eye level.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not losing you again. So I'm going to make a diversion and—"

"Oh no you don't. If you think for one second, I would leave you alone…"

"Well then, together?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Together." She told him taking his hand.

* * *

_Alex _

The two had been walking for half an hour and frankly, they didn't know what the Doctor was so afraid of. Since they had been here they had seen no Daleks what so ever.

"Do you think the others are close?" Emma asked him.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I thought at least one of them would have gotten there by now."

"Whatever, let's just find what we need and get out of here."

"You're not scared are you?" he challenged her.

"I'm not scared! I just… don't want to be here any longer then I have to."

"Ok fine."

They walked for 500 hundred feet when they heard a metallic voice that had to belong to the infamous Dalek.

"Intruder! Capture! Capturrrre!"

"Emma go! Find the console and get and find the others!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are! You might be the only one left!"

"Fine!" she kissed his cheek "I love you." And then she ran off leaving him against the Dalek.

"Um… Hi?"

* * *

_Emma _

Emma willed herself not to cry when she heard the sound of a laser being fired. _He'll be OK, everything will turn out fine. _After tripping over her skirts 15 more times she gave up and took the damn thing off, glad she had worn jeans and a tank top underneath. She hid her skirts in a supply closet and set off again. Feeling lighter, she raced along the halls and with pure luck she found the console room.

When the Doctor told them they were looking for a console room, Emma honestly pictured the TARDIS. Full of energy, and glowing with light. This was not like that. At all. The room was plain white no fancy wires or cables. It was a plain room with a couple slightly more advanced than her mom's desktop. The only difference was there was no keyboard, but what looked like a docking station probably meant for that plunger of a hand they had. Hoping that it really _was _just like a desktop, she went to one of them and looked around the side. And there it was. Just like at home.

"Now maybe I can get this thing to go in the right way on the first try." She whispered taking out the TARDIS shaped flash drive.

"Every Freakin time!" She grumbled when it of course was upside down.

She tried again and at least this time it went in the right way. The flash drive glowed and in a matter of seconds everything they needed was downloaded. Then she heard the Daleks, they were approaching fast and the only door was the one she had come in through.

"Come on! Come on. Yes!" She found what looked like an air duct, it would be a tight squeeze, but at least they couldn't follow her. Stuffing the flash drive in her pocket, she took of the door to the duct, crawled inside, and closed herself in.

* * *

_Eleven_

Don't get captured. That was his advice and now he was… wait for it… Captured. Well now he felt like a complete hypocrite. And hypocrites are not cool. So there he was, tied to a chair with Clara's back against his, like in a James Bond movie, only he doubted James Bond had to deal with steel cuff that couldn't be broken by a laser or a sonic screwdriver.

"Clara, I'm sorry."

"I know, you've said that at least five times since you gained your conscience."

"Well I am."

"Doctor what are they going to do to us?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Hopefully, the others will get here, and rescue us before the can do anything."

"They're not going to convert us are they?"

The pieces connected, and it hit him like a bag of rocks. Oswin, the first of her echoes that he met, had been changed into a Dalek. And ever since Trenzalore, she had every single one of her echo's memories. Even though he fixed most of it, the situation would have brought up that exact memories. She was terrified.

"It will OK Clara, I promise."

With a little effort he was able to hold her hand, and she held it back.

"You're right, there's still Jack, Emma, and Alex. We'll be—"

Clara was cut off by the sound of a piece of the floor moving to reveal a man in a long, navy blue coat tied to a chair.

"Jack!" he called out.

"Doctor! Clara! Are you two alright?"

"Yeah we're good, same situation as you. Do you know where the others are?"

"Nope I haven't seen them. But that means they're our last shot at—"

Once again they were interrupted by the floor moving away and revealing Alex strapped to a chair.

"Alex! What happened? Where's Emma?" The Doctor asked, fear rising in his throat.

"We were ambushed. I was able to hold them off. Emma got away. I don't know where she is."

"Oh god." Clara whispered.

"So that means." Jack started

"Yep. The fate of our lives and possibly the fate of humanity lies in the hands of a 16 year old girl."

* * *

_Emma_

The ducts went on what seemed like eternity. As soon as you thought the ended, PSYCH! They continue. She was hopelessly trying to find way out, a way to find the Doctor, or anyone for that matter, regroup and figure out what to do next. She humming the _Mission Impossible _theme song when she saw light coming from one of the vents. She came up to it and saw that it was some type of security center. Complete with footage screens, and statistics. It all looked like standard equipment, until her eyes fell on one of the sub screens. It showed four red dots in a single room, the writing on the screen read prison cell 11.

_That has to be them _she thought

Her entire body froze when her cell phone went off. The Doctor had fixed it so now it worked no matter the planet or time period and now it just _had to_ go off.

_Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome! When your- _

She scrambled to turn her phone off and now she stayed there, not daring to make a sound. She was done for.

"Oh my god" One of the Daleks said "that was my jam!"

It took every ounce of her strength not to burst out laughing at the scene before her. The Daleks, unemotional, deadly Daleks were dancing and spinning around to a song from a movie about LEGOs. She continued on, but now she knew where she was going. She had to find prison cell 11.

Thankfully the duct ways was a one way street, and soon she had found the closest exit to the cell that held her friends. She lifted the grate and ever so carefully, jumped. She landed in a crouched position, but the impact was still enough to shake her. Standing up was a mistake. Her left ankle seared with pain and her vision went red.

"Stupid ankle" she hissed.

When she stood up again she was leaning heavily on her right foot. But her ankle was the least of her problems. She was standing right in front of a Dalek. And she was defenseless.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter! So please review and comment, as I write the (Hopefully) epic battle between Emma and the unnamed Dalek! **


	15. Why Me?

_**Why Me?**_

_** Emma**_

Emma's mind was racing at a million miles per hour. She was face to… eyestalk? She was face to eyestalk with a Dalek. A Dalek! Even the Doctor was scared of these things. Ok, think, she told herself. Dalek: Indestructible, shows no mercy and has laser power. Me: Defenseless, with a probably broken ankle.

_You're screwed. _Said the little voice in my head

Shut up! I told it

_Well you are!_

You know sometimes I really don't like you.

Hold up. She was talking to her conscience. Yep, she had lost it. Add that to my list of weaknesses… She thought glumly.

She zoned back in for a second only to realize that the Dalek was still there. It looked like a glorified salt shaker spliced with sci-fi. And it had started going on a lovely spree of shouting.

"Intruder! Intruder! Exterminate! Exterminaaaaaate!" It continued like a broken record, until Emma got sick of it.

"Alright! We get it! I'm an intruder!"

"Silence human!"

"Well you're a cheery fellow"

"Silence!"

"Whoa there buddy! Before you go all 'Silence!' on me, could you at least tell me what the hell you are?!" She asked. If Daleks were anything like the kids back at school, this would at least buy her some time to think of a better plan.

"I am a Dalek."

"Yep. Got that."

"Daleks hail from Skaaaro. We are the superior race." That last part got her. What made these freakin salt shakers think they were better than everyone else?

"Hold up! What makes you so superior?"

"We are indestructible. We are immortal!"

"Yeah well, that's nice and all, but I'll have to disagree with you on one thing."

"And that is?"

"Every. Single. Line. Of. That. Sentence."

"Incorrect."

"Oh you bet I'm correct. You're all talk. All you do is intimidate your enemies. And that's basically a teenage girl. All these years the taught us how inferior we are on the large scale of the Earth, but now I'm staring at something that _we _are superior to."

"At least I know my true parentage."

That hit her like a bullet. How did it know she was adopted? And why was it using that against her? But it still made her furious. For years kids at school bullied her for not looking like her mom, and then to add to that the constant teasing of seeing a monster that no one else could remember. This Dalek may be invincible, but it just picked on the wrong girl.

"Now you listen here buddy. I may not know who my real parents were, but I know where I'm going. And I am not going to let some tin can push me around."

"Humans are not special. You are weaklings, mortal weaklings!"

"Trigonometry, Physics, Literature, all these were discovered by humans. Each day we find something new. Yes some of us die at age 30 some at 109, but it doesn't matter because of that mortality we strive to push the limits of the universe. We put a man on the moon and put color on televisions. Everything in our society was made by our own hands in one way or another. Now does _that_ sound like a weakling to you?!"

The Dalek was crying for mercy. Mercy! And Emma's heart softened.

"Let me go and find my friends. Let us leave here in peace, and I won't rip out your eyestalk like I should."

"A-greed."

"Don't make me regret my decision." She told it as she walked towards the door panel that had opened.

"Oh! And one more thing! How do you guys build _anything?_ You literally have a whisk and a plunger for hands."

She walked away smiling as the Dalek started spinning and sparking.

* * *

_**Clara**_

Clara didn't know how long it had been since she woke up, but it was far too long for her liking. As every minute passed, her hopes of getting out alive burned slightly less bright. Then the door panel rumbled open and Clara gripped the Doctor's hand afraid of what was coming.

_This is it _she thought.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Emma's bubbly voice said as she walked in. And Clara released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Emma! You're Alive!" Alex exclaimed from her left.

"Of course I am. Now how do I get you guys out of here?"

"Use my Sonic Screwdriver it's in my pocket!" The Doctor told her.

Quickly, Emma freed the Clara and the Doctor, where they embraced, glad to be alive while Emma freed her boyfriend.

"Um this is all very sweet but can someone please get me out of here!?" Jack called still cuffed to his seat.

Clara hadn't noticed that both Emma and Alex, as well as the Doctor and herself, were still in tight embraces. Emma rushed over and freed Jack, then gave the Doctor his sonic back.

"Wait! Emma, did you get the file?" Alex asked.

"Right here!" She said holding up the flash drive.

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

_**Eleven **_

The escape was easier than anyone thought, so within minutes they were back in the TARDIS with the hopefully last piece of the puzzle. But that was two hours ago. So now here they were running it through every data base in the TARDIS and now all they could do was wait. And the Doctor hated waiting. The others were off busying themselves, while the Doctor stayed and watched the TARDIS. Jack had run off doing who knows what, Clara had gone to bake a soufflé, Alex was in the library, and Emma was writing Fanfiction.

For what felt like eternity, the Doctor sat and waited, and waited, and waited, and the Doctor was about to jump into the Time Vortex when the TARDIS whirred, meaning the hopeful completion of the translation. He got up and saw that the translation was done, and as he read he realized how wrong he was about their current situation. It was much, much worse.

"Everyone! Console Room! Now!" He called into the hallways.

"Doctor, what is it?" Clara asked running into the room, still covered in chocolate, probably from her most recent soufflé mishap. "What's wrong?" She said reading the terror that was written on his face.

The other's came in from the other hallways, looking anxious to hear the news.

"This better be important" Alex told him. "I'm just about to disprove the theory of relativity."

"Trust me it's important."

"Oh." He set the book down and they all came over to the console."

"Then what is it, did the TARDIS not translate." Jack asked worried

"No. It translated, let's just say I was way off on what I thought we were facing."

"So what are we facing?" Emma asked coming up to the screen.

"Here, I'll show you." He turned the screen to face her, and watched as her bright blue eyes filled with horror.

* * *

_**Alex**_

Alex was in shock, still unable to believe what he heard. He had sat down on one of the railings, and was staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"So the Daleks and the Cybermen, they're teaming up." Emma said for the 5th time. She had started pacing, which was an extremely bad sign.

"Yep." The Doctor responded still looking at the screen.

"And they're going to attack our home town."

"Yep."

"And the Silence are leading it."

"Yes."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Clara piped up

"There is one thing…."

"Well, don't just leave us in the dark here. What is it?" Alex asked getting up.

"It's a way we can control the Silence."

"Well let's go then!" Emma asked

"Well you see it's not that easy."

"Of course it's not…" Clara grumbled.

"There is someone who can, and that's Tash, but if she was able to stop it then this wouldn't be a problem, so why is the system saying there is still a solution?"

The Doctor stiffened as if an idea suddenly came to him. In a flash he had turned to face Emma.

"Is there any other information from your past, something that the TARDIS scanner wouldn't pick up?"

"I don't know!" Emma said looking offended. "The only thing I've known that's made me different is that a can remember every encounter I've had with those Goddamn Silence!"

"Anything, anything at all! Something that might be different. Friends, holidays, family?!"

"I mean I was adopted but-"

"You're adopted?!"

"Yes!" Now Emma definitely looked annoyed and the Doctor was about one sentence away from being slapped in the face. And he spoke from experience.

"Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"Because it's not that big of a deal! What is with everyone today? First the Dalek now you, I don't see how this changes anything!"

"See that changes _Everything!_"

"Um… Ok…."

The Doctor ran around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons and basically looking like a mad man. It seemed that he would never end until a loud DING woke everyone from their thoughts.

"Ha!" The yelled in triumph. "It all makes sense now."

"So what is it, what makes sense?" Clara asked him

"Emma is the long lost daughter of Tasha Lem."

"


End file.
